


Don’t Worry Isak, We’ll Get You A Cute Girl

by cami_soul



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: This is an alternative first meeting for Isak and Even.  Isak is drunk at a party and the boy squad decides to find him a cute girl to hook up with - only it doesn’t quite turn out as they planned.  There is a blindfold, there is kissing, there is sweet gooey fluff.





	Don’t Worry Isak, We’ll Get You A Cute Girl

“Don’t worry Isak, we’ll get you a cute girl,” Magnus shouted as he, Jonas and Mahdi rushed out of the bathroom.  

 

Isak was high and drunk, and currently sitting on top of the bathroom counter with someone’s scarf tied over his eyes.  He made no move to remove the scarf. Maybe this crazy idea just might work. Maybe if he kissed a girl while he was blindfolded he would finally feel something.  

 

He held on to the edge of the counter and swung his legs. Bang. His sneaker bounced against the cabinet. That was fun. He swung his leg again.  Bang, Bang. This time it bounced twice. He was the master at this sneaker bouncing! He wondered how many bounces he could get. He lifted his leg up straight, getting ready to drop in again.  

 

The door opened and shut, distracting Isak from his sneaker bounce competition. Isak lifted his head looking blindly in the direction of the doorway. A goofy grin graced his face, “Are you here to kiss me?”  Isak giggled, thinking that his question was silly, of course she was there to kiss him. He puckered up his lips and leaned forward towards his mystery girl. 

 

Isak heard the door lock and then he heard steps coming towards him.  Long, slim fingers fastened around his wrists and held them down against the counter.  There was unexpected strength in those fingers and it sent a little thrill down his spine. He forgot about puckering and his mouth dropped open a tiny bit.  

 

Soft hair brushed against his cheek and it smelled wonderful, like citrus and vanilla.  He turned his face towards that addictive scent and bumped his nose against another nose.  At the encounter, the other nose traced alongside Isak’s, the touch slow and tender. 

 

Petal soft lips brushed gently against Isak’s mouth; once, twice, three times before moving away again.  Isak May have made a needy sound in his throat and leaned forward to recapture those lips. The mouth was closer than he expected and their lips connected with force this time.  

 

Their tongue licked at the seam of Isak’s mouth, asking for entrance.  He parted his lips and granted the request. Their tongues tangled together and rubbed alongside each other, and this was different - this felt good, really good.  Isak chased this feeling, moving his mouth under the other. It made him feel things he never had before. He ached, he wanted more. He moaned into the mouth kissing him.  

 

The hands released Isak’s wrists and moved up to cradle his head and tangle in his curls.  They pulled his hair, just a little bit, and Isak groaned louder. The kisses became more demanding and made Isak want even more.  He spread his knees and raised his hands to pull the girl’s body closer to him. 

 

Isak’s hands connected with soft cotton fabric that was covering hard muscular shoulders.  His hands were up much higher than he expected. He cautiously slid his hands down to the other person’s back, as his brain tried to process what was happening.  

 

They took Isak’s touch as an invitation and stepped between Isak’s legs.  One hand slid down to Isak’s back, sliding down his spine and pulling their bodies flush together.  The chest that was touching his was not soft with breasts. Instead, it was flat and muscular like his own. 

 

Isak tried to make his sluggish brain work but those amazing kisses, that drugged Isak’s senses, continued.  He pulled his mouth away, thinking that would clear his head. But that other pair of lips just traveled to his jaw and then his neck, leaving a trail of sucking and licking. Then those lips hit that spot behind Isak’s ear, the ticklish one, and he shrieked and pulled away.  

 

“What’s wrong?” A deep voice rumbled in Isak’s ear as a pair of strong hands gripped his waist.  

 

Isak hung his head for a minute and tried to recover his equilibrium.  He unclenched his hands from where they had been holding on to the other person’s shirt.  This wasn’t a girl. He hadn’t been kissing a girl. The best kisses of his life, by far, had been with a boy.  A boy who was tall and had a deep voice. He lifted his hands and slowly pushed off the scarf that was covering his eyes.  

 

“You’re not a girl,” Isak blurted out the first thing he could think of as he took in the sight in front of him.  The boy in front of him was beautiful - like supermodel beautiful. He had long sandy blonde hair that tumbled around his face; framing sky blue eyes, a perfectly straight nose, high cheekbones, and the fullest softest lips Isak had ever seen.  

 

The boy interrupted Isak’s inventory of his beauty, “No, I’m not.  Is that a problem?” 


End file.
